


藻的味道，我知道

by goodchik



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodchik/pseuds/goodchik
Summary: 日清广告AU|校园|ABO|1vN|NP|谁知道呢总之就是看广告看硬噜~ ♂黑胡椒味的藻藻面真的很热♂辣（。word随缘写，tag随缘加。绿藻单性，不排除生子可能。看图说话水平。
Relationships: all索, 索隆总受, 艾尼路/索隆, 藻受
Kudos: 28





	藻的味道，我知道

“……把腺体割掉的时候，学长是怎么想的呢？”  
索隆刚恢复意识，就听到这么一句槽多无口的问话。  
以至于他内心毫无波动甚至十分想笑。

当然如果不是正被铐在床上的话，他更愿意把眼前这个垃圾玩意儿揍到墙里去。

“长本事了啊，小子。”索隆斜睨了一眼站在床边的罪犯，嗓音还带着慵懒的沙哑，“刚进校园就学会犯罪了吗？”

扯了扯被抬高的手臂，头顶立刻传来笨重金属互相摩擦的沉闷响声。索隆简单反省了一下，对看上去人畜无害的学弟放松警惕是自己错，可是被下迷药这种事怎么想都太离谱了，谁能料到绑架犯就在身边？

“没有发情期，也不会被信息素影响，不愧是学长……”

从刚才开始，不，或许在他醒来之前就一直毛手毛脚的学弟一脸天真和好奇地自说自话，根本没把索隆的嘲讽听进耳朵里。

“你想干什么？”索隆在手指移动到肚脐时终于忍不住问出了经典的受害人问句。不过加害者并没有配合他的演出，还沉浸在欢乐的犯罪氛围里。

索隆：“……”真是白长了那么大个耳垂。

“这副结实的肌肉完全骗过了所有人……”

真是谢谢你啊，“你这个小兔子脸也没好到哪里去？”

“学长这里的毛都是绿色的……好柔软……”学弟的三根手指并拢，暧昧地在某个隐秘入口处徘徊，时轻时重地按压周边的软肉，语气都带上了轻颤，十分痴迷的样子，“好软啊……”

全身赤裸的出现在别人的床上、话题始终围绕他的屁眼，索隆再白痴也知道了这个看上去纯洁得像个消毒纸巾的学弟究竟有什么目的。

“艾尼路！”索隆试图抬起无力的腿好把这个猥琐的学弟踹到一边去，可惜没能成功。

“学长，真的好可爱啊……”艾尼路一边慢悠悠地解开衬衫扣子，一边单腿跪在床上，得意地欣赏着眼前的美景，不听话的野兽一定要准备万全并小心应对才是。

“学长还记得我的名字，我好高兴。”双手托住索隆绿茸茸的脑袋，艾尼路认真盯着倔强的血色双眸，露出一个自带小天使圣光的可爱笑容。他哼着小曲儿亲吻学长半开的毫无防备的嘴唇，如此漂亮性感的唇他可以就这样亲一个下午。

“滚开，变态。”索隆先是被学弟出格的动作吓了一跳，然后莫得感情地说道。

可惜学长的冷漠没能破坏艾尼路的好心情，还戳到了某个神秘开关，使他露出了更加亢奋神情。

因为他的确就是个变态。

“既然不能用信息素让学长发情，也没法完全标记……”艾尼路温柔又小心翼翼地舔着索隆脸颊上的泪水，“那只好把学长调教成我的母狗性奴了。”

不不不等一下，刚才是不是有个词超纲了。索隆紧紧闭上嘴巴，拒绝艾尼路再伸舌头进来，刚刚那一下的感觉实在让他后背毛毛的。

“学长又帅气又可靠。明明是omega，却能打败那么多alpha。你知道学校里有多少人在觊觎你吗？”艾尼路支起身子，居高临下地俯视着难得显出软弱的学长。“我一直都想强暴索隆学长哦~”

索隆朝天翻了个大白眼，下一秒就被狠狠掐住了下巴。

艾尼路不满学长对他的无视：“你知道我为了今天策划了多久？毕竟大家签了和平协议，但是我忍不住！我怎么能忍得住？！”

索隆费力地扯了扯嘴角，露出一个看渣滓的冷笑，叱道：“难不成我还要感谢你的厚爱？”

“天啊……学长你这么看着我，”艾尼路眯了眯眼，稍微抬起了胯，贴身的校服裤明显地鼓出一个尺寸可观的大包。“我一下就硬了……”

索隆赶紧把视线移开，又思考自己这样是不是显得有点儿怂，总之他没办法集中精神去迎合变态的思维速度，这太难了。

果然前一刻还在冒黑气的艾尼路又软下态度，把脸埋进索隆鼓胀饱满的胸肌中间，撒娇似的用脸庞蹭来蹭去：“反正学长落到谁手里都是当母畜的下场，不如做我的小母狗。”

“......”  
这信息量是不是太大了喂，索隆干脆收起反驳的心思，这人跟他根本不在一个次元里。

“索隆学长...”没有比这更完美的开局了，艾尼路想着。那些日夜不停萦绕在脑子里的肮脏幻想，还有迫切地想要发泄在学长性感肉体上的渴求，终于可以从容地、随心所欲地释放出来，而学长只能全盘接受，这无疑是人间最、最令人愉快的事情。

艾尼路兴奋得脸都扭曲了起来，有着毛茸茸下睫毛的纯洁眼睛像变态杀人狂那样弯着，呼吸都带着克制不住的笑意。索隆被吓得心脏都跳漏了一拍，一时间都反应过不过来了，不是说他放弃了抵抗或是认栽什么的，就是没见过这种阵仗的老实青年真实地感到一阵凉意顺着尾骨蹿上了脑袋顶。

但这并不代表他就愿意放任事态继续发展。

趁艾尼路在那边小嘴叭叭，索隆猛得绷紧肌肉，压榨出被药物侵蚀得所剩无几的力气，全身爆发出惊人的气势，他迅速出腿攻击艾尼路的侧腹，在艾尼路后退躲避的同时继续旋转胯部，将自己从平躺变为正面朝向犯罪者的防御姿势，索隆拽了拽被限制在床头的胳膊，过于沉重的铁链只敷衍地发出了几声稀疏的碰撞声，这小子还真是下血本了。

而艾尼路显然也做足了准备，不慌不忙地退后一步后从口袋里掏出了什么东西，配合已经阴沉下来的表情，赫然是一个正在读条搓大招的反派嘴脸，令索隆更加戒备。两人原地僵持了几秒钟，艾尼路重新出手，敏捷地抓住索隆已踢到眼前的脚，同时抬起膝盖顶住索隆另一条大腿，借助全身的力量把拼命试图合拢的双腿向两边撑开，随后将手里闪着蓝色电弧的棒状物狠狠刺向索隆暴露在外的私密之处。

“啊啊啊———”一刹那间索隆的脑袋全是空白，紧接着从会阴处传来的如同身体被劈开的疼痛让他面目痛苦地惨叫起来，应激的眼泪也迸出眼眶。

“啊————”艾尼路恶劣地用电击枪当做按摩棒顶住索隆的会阴与屁眼，在那一小片抽搐不止的软肉上面画圈，使尖锐的痛感在学长的血管里层层炸裂开来，还时不时加重力道逼学长发出变了调的尖叫，“疼——不————”索隆浑身痉挛，力量再次被兔子脸歹人无情地抽走，嘴巴连最基本的词汇都组不起来，那块从没被人触碰过的禁地根本抵抗不住此番程度的凌迟。

艾尼路冷笑一声，松开了对学长的钳制，随手把凶器扔在一边。没了支撑的性感身躯重重跌回床上，刚还一脸超凶的学长眉头紧锁，无意识地把头扭向一边，半张着嘴发出“呃、啊”的痛吟，留在身体里的余痛令他不停地颤抖。

空气中弥漫开淡淡的焦味和腥味。

“学长尿床了哟~~”艾尼路心情转向晴朗，他刚刚拾取了一只任人宰割的索隆学长，并且捷足先登，虽然他没什么自信能一直独占这完美的男人，但至少此时，在“那些家伙”找来这里之前，他还是可以率先享用一番的。

“给我怀个孩子吧，索隆学长？”

绿发男人半阖着眼眸，没有回应他。

“不回答的话，我就当学长同意了哦~”艾尼路喜滋滋地趴到索隆身边，伸出舌头去舔索隆脸颊上的泪水。

\---未完待续---  
\----大概吧----


End file.
